


Riko Isn't a Fan of Horror

by YuriSenpai



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Biting, F/F, Fingering, YohaRikoWeek2K18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriSenpai/pseuds/YuriSenpai
Summary: Yoshiko regrets her decision to force Riko to watch a horror film which resulted in neither of them being able to sleep.Written for YohaRiko week 2018.





	Riko Isn't a Fan of Horror

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> So I’m not a pro at writing smut or anything and I know I could use a ton of improvement but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

At first, forcing Riko to watch a horror film seemed like a good idea. Yoshiko loved the thought of her girlfriend clinging onto her in fright and burying her head in her shoulder with tears glistening in her eyes, so despite Riko's begging, she put one on anyway. 

And Yoshiko was right. It was extremely adorable having Riko holding her tight and being extremely needy as she grabbed handfuls of Yoshiko's purple hoodie as she shoved her face into it. It was growing damp with the tears collected in it.

But after a while, it stopped being cute and Yoshiko genuinely felt bad. Riko was sobbing desperately into her shoulder and begging for the film to be switched off: she wasn’t joking when she had said earlier she was bad with horror films. Yoshiko bit her lip guiltily as Riko quivered and shook beneath her.

Now Yoshiko regretted her own stubbornness massively. It was nearly three in the morning; her bedroom light was on, there was a chair shoved under the door handle to settle Riko's nerves and every half hour or so Riko would ask her to make the trek to the bathroom with her because she was too scared to go alone.

Riko herself was still shaking as she clutched Yoshiko's arm desperately with her eyes squeezed shut. 

Yoshiko sighed. She didn’t want anything more than to fall asleep at that moment. She was exhausted, no doubt Riko was too, and she knew tomorrow was going to be hell without mercy. Thankfully, they weren’t in school.

Closing her eyes, Yoshiko tried to pull herself into sleep. It was difficult - she wasn’t used to the lights being on and it was hard to get comfortable with Riko clinging to her in such an awkward manner. Normally, the two of them could manage on Yoshiko's small single bed, but since Riko was terrified she was very stiff and felt claustrophobic if Yoshiko embraced her or if she was by the wall so she got the majority of the bed while Yoshiko had her back pressed against the cold wall. It wasn’t comfortable.

“Yocchan?!” 

Yoshiko opened her eyes once again, coming face to face with Riko's anxious eyes.

“What’s up Lily?” She said tiredly. 

“C-can you come with me to the bathroom again? Please?” Riko shuffled uncomfortably.

“Again? Do you have a water infection or something? You should get it checked out...” Yoshiko grumbled, closing her eyes and just wishing for her to just fall asleep. Riko went red.

“No! I-i just drank a lot... and I don’t want to embarrass myself...” Riko went a lot quieter for the last part of the sentence, Yoshiko could barely hear her.

“Fine I’ll come... but this is the last time...” Yoshiko sat up. Riko hesitantly shuffled across to the edge of the bed.

“You’re acting like this is my fault!” Riko said indignantly as she checked the floor where she was about to stand, “You put that stupid film on!”

Yoshiko sighed and swung her legs past Riko and stood straight up onto the floor. Only when Yoshiko was halfway across the room and hadn’t been devoured by some monster, did Riko leap and run to join her. With her left arm in a death grip, Yoshiko awkwardly used her right to move the chair out the way and opened the door. The lights were on in the hallway too. Even though Yoshiko wasn’t scared, Riko had insisted they leave the lights on in the hallway and the former had complied. 

Tiredly, Yoshiko stumbled across towards the bathroom with Riko in tow; anxiously checking behind her and at all the surroundings. 

“Lily, please hurry and use the bathroom.” Yoshiko muttered, pushing her girlfriend into the lit room.

“Wait! C-come in with me... Y-you might get hurt stood out by yourself...” Riko pulled at Yoshiko's poor arm. The younger girl allowed herself to be dragged into the bathroom. Previously she had been allowed to remain outside, but Riko wasn’t having any of it this time. With tiredness, came more anxiety. 

Giving Riko some space, Yoshiko stood near the door and looked away as Riko got down to business. After the rustling of clothes the bathroom went quiet.

“Yocchan? Can you cover your ears? I can’t go when I know you’re listening...”

With another heavy sigh, Yoshiko placed her hands over her ears as she stared at the door and tapped her feet out of boredom.

This experience would be a permanent reminder that never ever watch a horror film with Riko again. Yoshiko herself was never afraid or horror films or anything or the sort, but Riko being scared did get to her a little bit. It was hard to relax when the only person you were with was terrified of the slightest sound.

'Lily is taking a while...' she thought and absentmindedly turned around whilst removing her hands.

“Aren’t you finished ye-“

“Yocchan! Don’t look!” Riko was stood hastily pulling her blue shorts up as Yoshiko turned around. With one final yank she pulled them over her hips. Her face reddened in embarrassment as she turned to flush. 

Riko froze as two hands wound themselves around her midsection and tugged at her shorts. Her heart rate picked up and she felt a familiar warmth rush her body as the pair of hands pulled at her clothing. A million thoughts invaded her mind at once, obliterating all anxiety and scary thoughts.

But frankly, Riko was surprised. It was really unlike Yoshiko to take the initiative and make a move first. Despite her fantasies of her partner taking control whilst she lay submissive beneath them, Riko was nearly always the dominant one much to her disappointment.

Yoshiko would always insist that she liked being below, but Riko suspected she was just a little nervous and insecure about doing anything else. 

To her horror, the hands gently massaging were removed.

“Yocchan...?” Riko snapped herself out of her daydream and spun around dizzily.

“Your shirt got tucked into your shorts when you pulled them up.” Yoshiko stated, scratching her arm and turning to the door. 

Riko was crushed. She had honestly though there were sexual undertones.

“I see. Thanks.”

Sighing, she went to wash her hands. All scary thoughts had been eradicated from her mind as something new swirled around. Drying her hands off, Riko formulated a plan inside her head.

“Alright Lily lets go-“

Breaking off, Yoshiko stiffened following the movement of one hand around her waist and another snaking up to her chest. Fingers gently gripped the soft orb though the purple cotton and squeezed. 

A warmth enveloped her back when Riko pressed in close, her chest squashed up against her girlfriend. 

Yoshiko let out a breathy moan and rubbed her thighs together restlessly. Unlike Riko, she didn’t deal with the arousal well: becoming easily embarrassed and unable to make a move.

Overcome with emotions, Yoshiko leaned forward into the wall to hide her tomato-red face; an arm bent on either side to support her light frame. 

“Lily...” 

Yoshiko's purple hood was tugged down, exposing her pale flesh to the dim bathroom lights as soft lips danced and tickled her neck. Pulling her lips back into a smile, Riko bared her teeth and nibbled softly on Yoshiko's warm skin. 

Keeping the pace, Riko continued to grope her girlfriends modest chest with tender movements that left Yoshiko gasping for more. Whilst pressing forward eagerly and pushing a thigh between Yoshiko's legs, Riko could feel herself supporting more and more of Yoshiko's weight as her knees gave way.

“Yocchan, we should probably go back to the bedroom...” Yoshiko shuddered as Riko whispered in her ear with a voice that was a little deeper and slightly more sensual than her usual tone. Yoshiko could only whine as the hand from her chest was removed and the leg pressing against her crotch retracted. 

The lack of pressure to her erogenous zones did little to ease the burn of arousal and instead increased it. On wobbly legs Yoshiko turned around to face Riko. A blush plagued the younger girl's face and her slightly parted lips mumbled for more. 

Riko's modest chest was in reach, 

 

Riko pawed at her girlfriend's desperate roaming hands and pulled them down. 

Switching the light off on their way out, the two danced across the landing and back to Yoshiko's gothic room. The purple door was slammed behind them, the chair forgotten as the two stumbled to the bed in a tight embrace. Caught between her girlfriend's wandering hands and her own desperation for release, Yoshiko pulled at Riko's blue sleeping shirt clumsily. It was difficult, especially considering the two were engaged in a tongue battle, but Yoshiko managed to free Riko of the garment at the small sacrifice of their deep kiss for a few seconds.

As they broke apart, gasping and panting for air, Yoshiko turned her eyes downwards to examine Riko's chest. It was bigger than Yoshiko's but Riko was still a little lacking in the breast department much to the disappointment of herself. But Yoshiko didn’t mind. Cupping one breast, Yoshiko attached her lips to the other and sucked for all she was worth. Small they might be, but Riko's boobs were definitely sensitive. 

The heat between Riko's legs grew and she found her head tilting backwards and the black ceiling blurred in her vision. Back arched, she pushed herself in towards Yoshiko who took a step backwards. Yoshiko felt the back of her knees come into contact with her bed and she allowed herself to topple backwards. Riko came with her.

They landed softly on the bed - Riko on top. After her nipple was released, Riko began to work off Yoshiko's pyjamas. First she focused on her purple hoodie. 

With both hands Riko thrust it upwards and yanked it straight over her girlfriend's head. Erect nipples were exposed to the cool air of the room and goosebumps formed on Yoshiko's pale skin. While Riko was temporarily distracted, Yoshiko raised her knee between Riko's legs and felt the hot dampness through her shorts. Riko let out a moan and dropped her hips lower, working them up and down Yoshiko's thigh.

Pouting, Yoshiko let out a low moan to let Riko know she still wanted attention. Pulling herself out of her hormonal high, Riko set back to work. A hand was placed back on Yoshiko's chest and gently messaged the area. The other hand snaked downwards and drew pretty patterns across Yoshiko's pale stomach.

The dancing fingers only increased Yoshiko's desperation and with a hazed mind the younger girl lunged for Riko's hand. She slowly guided it further down, and pushed it into her purple and white star patterned pyjama pants.

Riko wasn’t surprised when she was met with instant wetness. While both girls often forwent bra's when they went to bed, Yoshiko also neglected to put on her panties. Riko herself could rarely bring herself to sleep without wearing them, but Yoshiko said it was much more comfortable.

Yoshiko's breathing laboured as Riko dragged her fingers up and down her partners slit, teasing around her entrance and slipping a finger in before returning to teasing. Subconsciously, Yoshiko began to feel her hips grinding back into Riko, begging and pleading for more and more.

Yoshiko was beginning to fall apart. With her eyes closed she let out a heavy moan and gripped the sheets with white-knuckled hands.

Riko was beginning to want some release of her own and slid a hand down into her shorts. This sudden movement distracted Riko as she explored her own folds. 

“Lilyyyyy... I need you nooooowwwwww...” Yoshiko moaned desperately and weakly humped Riko's hand in an attempt to get it moving. 

Riko brought herself back and began her multitasking with one hand still in her own pants. Without warning, she thrust her finger into Yoshiko absentmindedly. Yoshiko yelped at the sudden movement and Riko muttered sorry under her breath and withdrew her finger.

“No no... carry on...” Yoshiko pushed her hips back. Hesitantly, Riko began again all the while playing with herself.

Deep breaths filled the room and the air became unbearably hot. Moving against each other in a lusty haze, Riko and Yoshiko lost themselves to pleasure as they released heavy moans. As Riko's fingers easily slipped in and out due to Yoshiko's sopping wet cunt, Riko added another finger.

Yoshiko threw her head back and almost yelled. 

Riko was loosing her balance and felt her elbow give way beneath her. She fell atop of Yoshiko, almost chest to chest and Riko found her head buried in Yoshiko's shoulder and dug her teeth into the skin. 

The build up was starting to fall flat, the telling sign was the evening of Yoshiko's grunts and moans, so Riko decided to take things up a notch. Keeping two fingers inside Yoshiko, she angled her hand so her thumb could reach Yoshiko's pleasure spot.

In a circular movement, Riko began to rub at Yoshiko's sensitive clit. The girl beneath her began to buck and jerk. 

Her breathing became more erratic and Yoshiko kicked out under Riko, moaning louder and louder.

“Yocchan...” Riko whispered, voice as smooth as honey. Yoshiko could hardly contain herself any longer. With an exasperated sigh, her body gave one strong shudder and then she went limp. Lost in the clouds of her pleasure, Yoshiko let her mouth drop open.

Riko whimpered and tried to reach her own release, jealous of her girlfriend’s high. 

With a little energy returning, Yoshiko reached down to give Riko a little hand. Riko stared at her girlfriend through half lidded eyes as a second hand reached over her own and started to rub vigorously.

“Yocchan! Yocchan.... please just...” Riko babbled, trying but failing to hold her words in and instead chose to bite on Yoshiko's shoulder to muffle her bedroom voice. 

“Lily, just let it out...” Yoshiko was growing tired and her fingering was slowing. In her final attempt to bring Riko to her own climax, Yoshiko curled her fingers to hit Riko's favourite pleasure point. 

Riko yelled out, without consideration for Yoshiko's neighbours and they had better hope they weren’t heard. Yoshiko knew her work was done as soon as she felt a flood of juice across her hand and Riko's teeth slackening on her shoulder. It stung a bit, and it would probably be sore tomorrow, but the look of bliss on Riko's face was enough. 

Yoshiko wasn’t even sure Riko had completely finished her orgasm when she went completely slack on top of her. Sticky with sweat and cum, Yoshiko felt her own eyelids drooping and darkness overtaking.

Deciding to do one last thing, Yoshiko rolled, putting herself on top. Riko lay sprawled out on the bed beneath her; the remainder of her clothes were tussled. Yoshiko stripped Riko's wet shorts and panties off her and ditched them on the floor - it was always uncomfortable to wake up in crusty panties. Yoshiko then hopped out of the bed and went to flick her bedroom light off, before stripping her own bottoms off. Completely nude, she slid back in bed next to her girlfriend.

“I love you, Yocchan...” Riko mumbled, rolling onto her side and slinging an arm across Yoshiko's flat stomach.

“So you are awake...” Yoshiko muttered, placing a kiss on Riko's sweaty forehead, “just fall asleep already, it’s..” 

After glancing at her clock briefly, Yoshiko finished her sentence.

“Nearly four in the morning...”

Riko smiled in the darkness and shuffled closer, her breathing becoming more laboured as she tried to fight the sleep.

“I love you too, Lily...” Yoshiko whispered.

That was the last thing Riko heard before she dropped into a deep sleep.

With a smile, Yoshiko thought to herself,

'Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea putting that film on...'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Any feedback in the comments is appreciated :)


End file.
